


i’m yours, always

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Cold-Blooded Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dialogue, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Self-Doubt, Wordcount: 100-500, ineffable valentines, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Valentines: Day 14: I’m yoursFrom time to time, Crowley still his had doubts.Doubts that he, a demon, was worthy of, and deserved love.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	i’m yours, always

From time to time, Crowley still his had doubts.

Doubts that he, a demon, was worthy of, and deserved love. And doubts about if Aziraphale actually loved him the way he said he did. Because, why would an angel ever love someone like him? Especially since they were hereditary enemies.

He tried his best to not think about it, told himself that he was irrational, but old habits were hard to break, especially when he was used to bottling up his feelings and then taking it out on his poor, poor houseplants.

Actually talking about this with Aziraphale was new, but he tried, and Aziraphale always did his best to understand and reassure him that he indeed was loved.

Right at this moment, when the two of them sat on a couch, just talking about this.

“And… a piece of me keeps saying that you deserve so much better than me, that there’s plenty of nice looking guys out there, that aren’t, you know, demons.”

“Crowley.” Aziraphale began and pointed his finger and Crowley’s hand. A golden wedding ring placed on the ring finger. “Sure, there’s tons of guys out there, but none of them are interesting to me, because they aren’t you. I love you, and no one else. And that is why I married you, my dear. Because you’re Crowley, and not a random man on the street named James or Patrick. You’re my Crowley, and nothing will change that.”

He saw how Aziraphale held up his own hand, showing off his matching, golden wedding ring that glittered in the light that came through the window, before he gripped Crowley’s hand in his own, letting their fingers intertwine. He felt so warm against Crowley’s own, cold skin, and before the demon knew it, the angel was placing soft kisses on his knuckles, still not letting go of his hand.

And when he looked up, all Crowley could do was to stare into those beautiful blue eyes, and almost getting lost doing so. They were so  _ heavenly _ , so perfect, so soothing, so full of love, so Aziraphale.

Yes, he made the doubts disappear, his lovely angel was always there for him.

“I’m yours Crowley, and I always will be.”


End file.
